The Skinman sequence
After Wess is uploaded, the Treeman knows that the M.E.E.C will be trying to destroy the timeline. He needs Hero to side with him. But how can a tree do this? Read no farther if you have not watched through "://MISSION_COMPLETE." The Treeman has to be able to manipulate Hero, but he can't do this as a tree that can only really glide around. Conway's prediction is correct; it will "evolve," to something more human. Thus, the "Skinman," is born. Now having the ability to walk, talk, and hurt Hero, the Skinman is a serious threat. He terrorizes Hero much more than the Treeman could, and is sentient; it knows what it is doing, and it wants to be human. It takes the shape of a human, but with no features, which is why Hero calls it the "skinman." This sequence includes videos "VID0000009," through "://MISSION_COMPLETE," and the unlisted video, "Insight." Even more of this is told through PM's, so when that page is put up, look at that section. Video by video Keeo in mind, you should watch the videos before reading the analysis. #Insight. Conway posted this video, giving all known sightings of the Treeman. You'll notice that there is a nonexistant video in there. Well, it didn't exist at the time this was posted. #VID000009. While trying to call Conway for answers, Hero encounters the Skinman in his hallway. The camera proceeds to malfunction, and the Skinman lunges at Hero. The video cuts out. #The Camera Footage. Found and uploaded by Conway, this entails Hero's "slendernapping," and torture done by the Skinman. He is chained to something in his closet, and is forced to break his wrist to escape. After days of being in the closet, he is extremely dehydrated, and is forced to drink a sap-like acidic substance in order to re-vigor. After drinking it, he walks out of the closet, and sees the skinman opening the door to the room he is in. The camera malfuntions once again, and the video cuts to a situation similar to "Branches." Hero wakes up in the same tree, coughs up blood, and falls out, likely hurting him badly. There is then a shot of him lying on the ground. #Villain. While this is not the name of the video in quesition, there is no other name to go by. It is simply a blank area for the title. This video starts out with Conway finding Hero's journal. This is important in order for his rescue to occur, the reason revealed in the PM's. It then cuts to him wandering around Hero's dimly lit house. After this, it cuts to Hero's room. Another cut, and we see Hero with a mask on, and next to him, the Skinman...wearing clothing? It coppied the slenderman outfit it found through the "Just a Mark," video. #://MISSION_COMPLETE. As this is the finale of this sequence, spoilers lie beyond this sentence. I also suggest you watch all PM's for this sequence. Are you finished? Ok, so the M.E.E.C had to go back in time. Hero in his current timeline is under the Skinman's control, and is now "Villain." After going back in time, the M.E.E.C were able to get Hero out, and delete the Skinman from existance. Hero's brother, unfortunately, was killed by Godfrey, the heartless bastard. But wait, how did his brother die in the previous timeline? Well, the same way. The timelines glitched, and somehow morphed. The blood on Hero's hands? It was his brother's. Hero forced his brother out of his mind, and forgot what happened. Unfortunately, all this created was a mess. Hero still exists outside the past timeline, The skinman was able to move out before the timline he was in ceased to exist, and all that was created was a confusing mess. Speculation Once again, what you could gather at this time. *The timeline thing is entirely not true. How can Hero call Conway? How can timelines morph? It makes no sense. *Narrarator works for the M.E.E.C. He talks in "we's," with things that the MEEC does. He has to be part of them. *Up She Rises and ://MISSION_ACCOMPLISHED occur on the same day. This means that the Hero we've been watching the whole time saw his brother murdered in front of him. Category:Sequence Category:The Riddle Of The Tree Man Episode